Hurt
by Jasper Olivier Rodriguez
Summary: Aang is destined to save the world; Zuko, to restore his honor. The people they meet and experiences they encounter will help reshape their lives. But what about Jaylah, orphan and refugee of the Fire Nation? What will her destiny say for her future?
1. Chapter 1

_I hurt myself today,_

 _To see if I still feel,_

 _I focus on the pain,_

 _The only thing that's real..._

 **Hurt** ; by Johnny Cash

* * *

A small fire flickered inches above the palm of Jaylah's hand, giving off a small light; the flame barely giving off any warmth. Looking at the flame intently, Jaylah wondered if she'd get caught trying to intensify her fire. Normally, her Firebending capabilities would be kept hidden, since her adoptive family—who, minus Ty, her adoptive father, were all Earthbenders—didn't want anything awful happening to her. For the past one hundred years, the Fire Nation had been ruthlessly attacking and invading other countries. The Water Tribes—especially the Northern Tribe—had been victimized to heavy Fire Nation attacks; the Earth Kingdom endured continual invasions from the Fire Nation, not to mention the occasional attack to reach Ba Sing Se. As for the Air Temples...well, they faced an early demise long ago.

For as long as Jaylah could remember, she'd heard stories of the Fire Nation's brutality, of their coldhearted nature. People murmuring to each other how they wished to live in peace; how they wished the Fire Nation would just _disappear_. How they wished the Avatar was still alive, so that the Fire Nation could get what's theirs.

Jaylah had heard brief stories of the Avatar. According to her parents and from what little she gathered at school, the Avatar was a powerful being who could master all four Elements. The only one capable of restoring peace and balance around the world. But, supposedly, the Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago—now, according to most, having died at the hands of the Fire Nation—leaving the world to suffer at the hands of the enemy.

"I think the Avatar's still alive," Jaylah's adoptive sister, Hana, would say. "He's just looking for the right opportunity."

"It's been a _hundred_ _years_ , Hana," Jaylah's adoptive brother, Lee, would snap. "The Avatar's not coming back. He's _dead_."

"Something could still happen," Jaylah would respond. "With or without the Avatar, stopping the Fire Nation is still a possibility."

"No one's strong enough to take down the entire Fire Nation," Ty would exclaim. " _Especially_ the Fire Lord."

In the end, Ty would always have some kind of point. The Fire Lord held status of being the most powerful Firebender in the entire Fire Nation. No one _dared_ challenge the Fire Lord without fear of being killed.

"We don't talk about him in this house." That would be Rey's response. Rey is Jaylah's adoptive mother, who had also been an old friend of Jaylah's parents. You see, Jaylah's parents were seen as...different, in the eyes of many. Jaylah's father had been a strong Earthbender, her mother a Firebender. Her biological parents hadn't been officially married, since no one knew the true intentions of their relationship. In fact, no one even _knew_ they had a relationship. Jaylah's mother came from a very well respected Fire Nation family, and they were all going to the Earth Kingdom strictly on business. Eventually, Jaylah's parents met, and everything that happened after that was history. When Jaylah's mother's family figured out she was pregnant, they were infuriated. She ran off with her lover, lived in secret with Rey's family until the baby was born, and then they were discovered. Rey kept Jaylah hidden; but her parents paid the ultimate consequence for their actions. Rey's house had been thoroughly—what _they_ considered thorough—searched for the baby, but she had managed to convince the intruders that they wouldn't find the newborn, that it had perished. They believed it.

After they left, Rey made sure to be very careful about Jaylah's presence in the house. She had a hunch that they were still being watched by the Fire Nation people who had come into their part of the Earth Kingdom. Soon, the years went by and the feeling diminished. Jaylah grew up only knowing Rey and her family as being the only family she'd ever know. Rey had told her when she was old enough to understand that she was adopted, though they would always consider her their daughter.

It didn't matter either way to Jaylah. She had a family, and that was all that really mattered.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Hana, will you _stop_?" Jaylah scowled at her sister. For a better part of half the day, Hana had been practicing her Earthbending near where Jaylah was trying to meditate.

"I'm supposed to be _practicing_." Hana threw a look Jaylah's way before resuming her practicing.

"Really? Well I'm trying to _meditate_."

"Go meditate inside."

"Lee's in there, I won't get anything done."

"That's not _my_ problem."

"I'm about to _make_ _it_ your problem."

Hana threw another look Jaylah's way, only it was more hateful than the previous. "Well it's not _my_ fault you're a Firebender," she exclaimed.

Eyes blazing, Jaylah jumped up, the flames from her candles flaring upward, as if to signify just how infuriated she was feeling. Hana let out a screech before scurrying inside. That was one thing Jaylah absolutely _hated_ —when her Firebending was used against her. She didn't really want to _be_ a Firebender; but that was what she was stuck with. Sighing, Jaylah sat back down, slumping her shoulders slightly.

 _She's just being bratty, let it go._ The thought rang in Jaylah's mind for a little while before it dissipated. She couldn't help it that she was a Firebender. She knew not _every_ one would be so sympathetic towards her like Rey had been. But that didn't mean Jaylah didn't hope she'd be useful for something.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not my best first chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing, yeah? Not to mention it's also short. Sorry about that, I guess. Other than that, let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing in the ATLA series.**

 **In case there's any confusion: Jaylah's mother was a Firebender from a very well respected, high class in the Fire Nation; her father was a strong Earthbender; they weren't officially married, they fell in love, blah blah blah, and eventually Jaylah was born! When news that Jaylah's mother was pregnant hit the crowd, and her family, she went into hiding because they saw that as something that was unacceptable and possibly treacherous _(unmarried couple having baby; both parents coming from completely different backgrounds; etc.)_ ; eventually Rey's family brought Jaylah's parents into her home; Jaylah was born there; her parents were discovered and killed; Jaylah had been hidden during that time. Rey and Ty are her adoptive parents; Hana and Lee are her adoptive siblings. Rey's entire family, minus Ty, are Earthbenders. Jaylah is a Firebender. If I missed anything, or if something doesn't make any sense, leave a review or PM me. Other than that, I hope I explained it thoroughly enough.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	2. Chapter 2: Guys, This Isn't A Chapter!

**(A/N):**

 **I did the same for my last story: like the chapter title says, this isn't a chapter. This story will be put on hold for a little while so I can figure out a few things for this particular story and another one I had been writing. Until I figure out what I want to do with this, I'll be having this put on hiatus. I'll try and come back to it once I know for sure what I want from this.**

 **I'll be trying to write other stories, don't get me wrong, I just feel like I'm not as into this story as I thought I was.**

 **If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to let me know. You can tell me through reviews or PMs and I'll try to read as much of the suggestions as possible.**

 **Well, I think that's all I've got for you guys. I'm sorry if you thought I was updating an actual chapter.**

 **Until I write again,**

 **Jasper**


End file.
